Days with a Friend
by Killua-the-assassin
Summary: Why is Killua different from his brothers. Did he have a friend when he was still young?


A/N: This is just an idea. I have been thinking. . . How come Killua is different from his family? Maybe he had a friend in the past, ((maybe one of the servants)) but he never considered it to be a friend. Read on if you want to know what I have been thinking. . . I spell Killua's name in this way and their family name as Zoldick or maybe sometimes Zaoldyeck. This happened when Killua was still young.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Killua nor any of the Zoldick family.  
  
Days with a Friend  
  
Kira was one of the servants of the Zoldick family who was in charge of taking care of Killua. One day, Kira was under a tree reading a book while watching Killua. "Kira! Kira!" said a boy as she approached her. The boy was about 3 feet in height and he carries a skateboard with him. Kira looked up. "What is it Killua-sama?" she asked. "Just call me Killua. . ." Killua replied sounding a little irritated by calling him Master. Kira smiled. "What do you want to do Killua?" "Let's play!" Killua said in a lively tone. "What will we play then?" Kira asked. "um.. . . Hide and seek!" Killua exclaimed. Kira closed her book then stood up. "I'll hide and you seek." Killua continued. "But Killua, you know how to hide in darkness. . . I'm sure to loose." Kira sighed. "That's why I chose this game." Then in a flash Killua disappeared. "This is going to be a long game." Kira shrugged and then started searching for Killua.  
  
The sun was already setting in the sky when Kira found Killua. "You found me. . ." Killua pouts. "But it took me the whole afternoon to find you. You're a good hider Killua." Kira praised as she pats Killua on the head. "Let's play again!" Killua suggested. Kira shook her head. She pulled Killua by the hand. "Your mother will be worried about you. . . and it's time for your bath. . ." Kira said. "But. . ." "No buts." Kira interrupted. "Don't worry, I'll play with you tomorrow." Kira smiled at Killua.  
  
Kira had served the Zoldick family for about half a year already. Whenever Killua has a problem, Kira would comfort him. Killua approaches Kira because his mother is always busy in their business, killing. Kira considered Killua as a friend even though Killua is her master.  
  
One night, while Kira was asleep, somebody knocked on her door. The door swung open. It was Killua carrying his blanket. Kira rubbed her eyes. "Killua?" She asked in a soft voice. "I can't sleep. . ." Killua told Kira. Kira carried Killua to her bed. "Is it ok with you Killua-sama if you sleep here? I'm not to sleep inside the mansion." Kira said. "Just call me Killua," Killua said as he find his place on Kira's bed. "Of course it's ok with me." Killua finished. Kira smiled as she made Killua sleep. She fixed Killua's blanket as she hum a sweet melody for Killua. Kira lay down on her bed while Killua slept soundly.  
  
The next morning, the door swung open. "Killua!" Kikyou exclaimed as she carried Killua away from Kuri. "We were worried about you. . . When we woke up you were not in your bed." Kikyou said as she cuddled Killua in her arms. "Mommy?" Killua rubbed his eyes. "Now you won't come and sleep here again, hear that?," Kikyou commanded "And as for you Kira," Kikyou continued. Kira looked at Kikyou. "Go to the cell." Kikyou ordered. Kira nodded as she went towards the cell. Killua looked at Kira as she disappeared from the horizon. Tears were beginning to form in Killua's eyes. Killua fought back the tears. "You're a professional assassin, don't cry" His mother told him. "Come. . . You're going on another mission." Kikyou said as she carried Killua back to the mansion.  
  
After the mission, Killua went home with bruises on his body. "You're going for another mission after a week." Illumi said. "You're going to find father again." He continued. Killua just nodded. Killua went to his room, exhausted from the mission; he began to drift to sleep. When Killua woke up, he saw Kira by his side. "Kira!" He exclaimed as he hugged her. "I've got a lot of storied to tell you about my mission. . ." Killua said in a cheerful voice after regaining his energy. "That's wonderful Killua. . ." Kira smiled but her smile faded. "Anything wrong Kira?" Killua asked. "Well, it's been a long time Killua, and I had fun staying with you." Kira whispered. "Where are you going? Are you coming back?" Killua asked. "I'm going to a very far place. . . And I can't come back.. I'm sorry. You've been such a good boy." Kira pat Killua on the head. She reached for her pocket and took out a lollipop. "For you, I know you'll be great" Kira handed Killua the lollipop. "It's time for me to g-" Just then pins were being thrown to Kira's direction. "What a pity. . ." A voice said as Illumi's silhouette rose from the darkness. "Killua-sama, don't . . . worry. . ." Kira managed to say. "you won't leave Kira. . ." Killua bent down to Kira's weak body. "I'll. . . be watching. . . over. . .you. . ." These were Kira's last words before her body became lifeless. Killua cried and cried. "You're an assassin, and assassin don't need friends." Illumi said as he vanished into darkness. Killua carried Kira's body and buried near the place where they always play. 'I'm going to catch my family. . .I promise that.' Killua thought as he left where Kira was buried.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
So sad. . . *sniff* It's just a thought. Anyways. . . reviews please. (=^- ^=) 


End file.
